The current state of the art allows for the use of integrated frequency tuners, in other words tuners produced as integrated circuits. A problem occurs with the use of integrated circuits, with tuners that include a low-noise amplifier and baseband transposition. The satellite intermediate frequency band is between 950 and 2150 MHz inclusive and low-noise amplifiers are known not to be linear throughout the intermediate frequency band. For conventional tuners in the form of discrete components, a compensation is possible in the frequency transposition circuit. Unfortunately, it is not possible to incorporate such compensation in an integrated circuit. Such an omission can cause a loss of signal in the transposition circuit under certain conditions of use.